Enigmatic Characters/Raccoon
Appearance "You'd think I'd be way noisier on these boulders I'd call feet! I call it the art of sneaking in the kitchen to steal food..." In most ways, Raccoon is absolutely a dog. Even though Raccoon is primarily a MudWing in build and blood, they have quite a few doggish features. Their mouth droops in a doggish grin and their ears fold forward. Rather than a beakish or reptilian nose, their face ends in a dog nose! They have doggish dimples and droopy brown eyes. Their face is framed with a mighty mane, wavy and knotty, and multicolored as they dye it often! Their wings are small and its difficult for them to fly. Rather, they can glide from high enough distances and they've had to teach themself to get better at navigating terrain rather than flying over it like most. Their tail is stumpy and striped, similar to that of a raccoon or a short dog tail. They have frills on their arms, legs, and tail. Raccoon has large paws and skinnier hind legs. Their claws are very small and they hardly give an intimidating impression. They're shades of brown and pink, similar to that of the bambi lesbian flag. Their markings are similar to that of a real raccoon's and their mane can be most colors! They always wear a pride bandana with the bambi lesbian flag on one side and the they/them lesbian on the other. It was a gift from a sibling and they're never seen without it. :Personality "I like to believe in a certain thing called The Golden Rule." Raccoon likes to consider themself a kind dragon! They care very deeply for their friends and often get overly attached, for better or worse. They try to be nice to anyone they meet and treat others they way they'd like to be treated themself. However, that doesn't stop them from being quiet in social situations or being awkward in a general sense. Raccoon finds themself getting too attached to their friends. They latch on to their kindness towards them and try to immortalize good feelings associated with them. But at the same time, they have a constant fear of being rejected or abandoned, whether that be from long-term friends or friendships being developed. They always try being empathetic and being understanding to those around them, even at the expense of themself. Something they recognize and greatly want to grow out of. Towards new dragons, Raccoon struggles to trust them immediately. Too many times have they put too much stock in others just to feel let down. They enjoy talking to new people, however, and want to get better at forming new relationships. They don't want to let bad experiences define their relationships so they try to be as open as possible to other dragons that they come by. Because of the dragons they were raised around, Raccoon can be extremely passive aggressive. They're not above cynicism or complaining and often need to catch themself from going on long negative spurts. When given the opportunity, they can go on long rants but they almost always feel rather guilty in one way or another afterward. Socially, they can be extremely defensive yet they have trouble standing up for themself, another habit they want to grow out of. In relation to the last paragraph, they do try to be positive at any point that they can. They don't see the point in being constantly negative, and they often project on other people. They want people to treat them in a similar kind manner, but it's more difficult than that! At the same time, they try helping others, having trouble focusing on themself. Regardless, they hope acting positive can help their outlook on life overall. :Talents "Oh please, I'm much more capable than I look! You wouldn't have even noticed your sudden lack of a lunch." Raccoon didn't really acquire many traits from the many tribes they descended from, and they don't look like they can really do much either. But it surprises quite a few dragons with what they can do if they so desire. Raccoon has good endurance and can go long periods of time running or moving around. There's a possibility of being able to survive without food or water but they'd much rather not risk that. They're also a surprisingly good swimmer for their boxy build. Their swimming style might be gauche, but it's effective enough to get from one place to another. They have a hard time flying, but they can use their wings for surprisingly long enough glides once gotten to a certain height. As a result, they're a rather experienced climber. Their wide paws help them balance as they find steeper surfaces to pull themselves up. With an adjustment to their new lifestyle, Raccoon had to teach themself to steal and sneak around. They're surprisingly quiet and inconspicuous if they don't draw enough attention to themself. They've gotten better at quietly swiping things off tables or redirecting someone's attention in order to make a bit extra money for find a meal. But confrontation feels awful to them so they've picked up a more "honest" interest in drawing and writing. They hope to sell illustrated scrolls in Possibility, but they've only made a bit of profit from art commissions. Raccoon also claims they're nocturnal. They feel more comfortable being out at night and decided that they don't need to be awake for long in the day. Even so, they enjoy avoiding sleep altogether and dozes off much too often. While they are talented at getting around during the nighttime, their avoidance of sleep certainly isn't part of their skill set and they're only sabotaging themself. :History "Even though your past doesn't necessarily define you... it's good to acknowledge where you came from to see where you're heading." Raccoon and their siblings hatched in a small city in the MudWing kingdom. They, like average MudWings, were born without parents, but took care and raised each other over the first few months of their lives. Of course, they lived in a community of the kingdom where hybrids were frowned upon, and they never truly were discouraged by other dragons in the area. In Raccoon’s clutch, there were three eggs, themself, their Bigwings, Bandicoot, and their little sister, Otter. Bandicoot had pushed them from a young age to learn to hunt and survive. Despite the help a few kind adults would give them, Bandicoot was adamant about being independent and a good leader, despite his little siblings messing around. Though their life was calm and peaceful in the small MudWing town, it wasn’t long before they would know about the rest of the world. They grew a sudden curiosity for what lay beyond the MudWing land they grew up in. Hesitantly, Bandicoot planned their new exploration and they were off. Travel was always slow, seeing that Raccoon and Otter were poor flyers in comparison to Bandicoot, but they made for good times. They often found shortcuts through rivers and stayed in hodgepodge places that they planned for last minute. Though Bandicoot wanted a much more planned approach, Otter often took the troop into impulsive acts and deeds they were obligated to carry out. Because of Otter’s lack of patience and interest in the smallest of things, their troop made a living off of miscellaneous jobs that were assigned to them. On their path, they often delivered packages, messages, or did chores for kind dragons who would let them stay in a warm building. They never kept a job for long, as they hardly stayed in one place for any longer than a month, but they always intended to do their best and be on their kindness behavior in hopes others would show kindness back to them. Similarly, they found their way all over the continent. From the tropics of the rainforest, to the Bay of a Thousand Scales; from the mountain peaks of Sky and even the ruins of Night, Raccoon’s siblings considered themselves explorers. They learned about territory already discovered, but it was always new to them. Time had passed since they had initially left the MudWing territory, but the siblings had been exposed to the bad of the world, just as much as the good. It wasn’t often, but they were denied warm beds just for their colorful blood and even the neediest of purebred dragons wouldn’t accept help from the three of them. It was when the three of them was nearly caught in a terrible “accident” in the SkyWing kingdom that Bandicoot started rethinking the aimless wandering. Bandicoot lead them to the Canyon Concaves, a place he had heard about in whispers and gossip. He understood that the Concave Academies were intended to reduce inter-tribal discrimination and be considered a peace treaty between the tribes that were ripped apart during the War of SandWing Succession. To say the very least, he was excited about a possible higher education, after never having a formal one in his life, while Raccoon and Otter were more lukewarm about it than anything. Weeks had passed and Otter and Raccoon longed to see more than just the dusty view from their canyon dormitory. Bandicoot tried to convince them to consider studying something they were interested in, just to keep them there longer. He was having doubts about the world after it showed its ugly face, but Otter and Raccoon, especially Raccoon, had so much faith in it. Raccoon loved to see Pyrrhia. They loved to see the land the tribes lived in and see how different everything was from each other. To be stuck in the Canyons made them feel claustrophobic and small. At least in the MudWing kingdom, they didn’t understand how big everything was compared to them. They longed for the world rather than what they could learn in a school. They wanted to meet dragons and see what they had to say. Needless to say, Raccoon worded it better than Otter, and after a few more days of reluctance, Bandicoot left the Canyon Concaves as well. Since the Concaves, a tension rose in the group. Bandicoot was growing more cautious, nervous, and protective. He grew defensive, which startled Raccoon. They had trouble confiding in Otter, who grew irritable with her big brother’s behavior, which left Raccoon in an uncomfortable position. Raccoon wanted to bring their brother and sister back together. They wanted to enjoy the world with the wide, starry eyes they had once seen from them. But suddenly, the light was glazed with coldness and fear. Of what the world could do, and how it could hurt. They landed in Possibility for the first time, a few months later. Raccoon had hoped that a multi-tribal town was the perfect opportunity to show Bandicoot that the world was making an effort to improve. They wanted their brother to know that they weren’t alone and in danger at every turn. They wanted to comfort him and their sister to be a happy family again. After they had rented their lodge, there was a fight. Raccoon got fed up with Bandicoot’s pessimistic tendencies and fear that they reacted badly. They got upset at him and scared Otter. Raccoon stormed off in a flurry of frustration and worry. They didn’t want Bandicoot to dwell on the bad things that happened in the past. They didn’t want Otter to be afraid of them. They just wanted their family to go back to the way it was. Why wouldn’t it go back to the way it was? Raccoon had stayed in the main oasis of Possibility for hours, brooding and worrying about their family and the bad note they had left on. They didn’t have the stomach to face them and they didn’t have the energy to go anywhere else. They stayed until it turned dark, when they finally headed back to the lodge. On the way there, dragons were startlingly more active, until they finally realized why. Dragons flew back and forth with buckets of whatever water they could carry from wherever they could find it. The line of lodges was going up in flames. In an impulsive swoop, Raccoon shoved through the gathering dragons and tried to make it inside of the lodge their siblings had rented. The building was in such disrepair that they could hardly navigate nor see anyone inside, let alone stand the heat of the building. They were forced unwillingly outside, by bigger and much more fire resistant dragons than Raccoon, who was thrashing in a tantrum of worry and guilt for their siblings. For a large majority of the night, into the morning, they had to be subdued from looking inside the burning building for their siblings, hoping to see their silhouettes somewhere, in the building or the sky or even in the crowd of dragons. Their siblings were nowhere to be seen and they refused to leave the spot they stood in after the fire was put out and the lodges were crumbling to pieces. Despite multiple dragons’ urges to find somewhere else to stay or look around for their family, Raccoon stayed put. They investigated the ashes of the building and every inch of surviving material, hoping that someone would just turn up. Days passed. Their siblings were nowhere to be seen. And the last image left in their mind was Bandicoot’s face flushed with anger and frustration and Otter’s shocked expression and recoiling position. They were finally pushed into the market square, where they searched for a meal. They carefully investigated their surroundings, not feeling comfortable without their siblings closeby, and noticed someone picking off from the tables nonchalantly. Raccoon had interpreted the market as more of a buffet, and tried to do the same, only to get snarled at and chased away. In a desperate scramble to ask for help, Raccoon followed the dragon who had stolen the food. Against all reasoning, they thought following a possible criminal around may be a good idea. Maybe she could teach them out to steal and survive! Maybe she could help them! Their hopeful thoughts filled their loopy with hunger mind. And following the thief was one of the best things they could have ever done. YO HO HO HO thieves :Relationships "And I think I'm heading down a wonderful life of crime considering it lead me to such good friends like you!" ::Family Bandicoot - Negative/Lukewarm feelings Bandicoot was very important to Raccoon. He was a very strong figure in their life and he pushed his family to do most of the major things that happened to them. He wanted Raccoon and Otter to have good lives, believing in tough love and pushing onwards, doing whatever it took to show his siblings around the continent. He had always been affectionate, if not uptight. He even bought Raccoon the bandana they're hardly ever seen without. But as time goes on, the longer they're separated, Raccoon's impression that he was just doing it as a technical obligation as their BigWings grows. They thought that because of their stubbornness or personality in general, Bandicoot wouldn't want to come back for Raccoon, even if he and Otter were still alive. These feelings came from a place of trying to distance themself from their siblings, but now it's what Raccoon truly believes, and they want nothing more but to forget or see their siblings again. Otter - Lukewarm feelings Otter grew up with Raccoon and was so important to them. She was their goofy little sister, playful and mischievous. Her positivity and light-heartedness must have rubbed off on Raccoon in one way or another. They were constantly a thorn in Bandicoot's side messing around and hardly taking him seriously, but they were always good spirited and they did love each other. Unlike Bandicoot, Raccoon can't bring themself to think that Otter would ever truly hate Raccoon. They had just started to believe that she felt such a sense of respect for Bandicoot, even if she hardly showed it, she wouldn't force his talon to come back and look for a presumably dead sibling. They started thinking that even if they did come back, it wouldn't be the same and they wouldn't have missed Raccoon at all. Parents - No emotional attachment Like many MudWing dragonets, Raccoon had never met their parents. They have no idea who they are, nor do they necessarily have any hard feelings toward them for leaving their siblings and them alone in the Mud Kingdom. If anything, they're a bit grateful their parents hadn't cooped them up in the Kingdom their entire life, considering they wouldn't have met any of their other wonderful friends otherwise! ::Sonas - If we've spoken before, feel free to ask to add your sona in the comments! Maple - Honorary sister / Best friend! Accidentally, Maple became one of the most important dragons in Raccoon's life! Considering they only met by chance in a busy market while Raccoon was scrounging for food and their rocky foundation for a friendship, Raccoon considers Maple their honorary sister and one of the best dragon's they've ever met. Maple hesitantly taught Raccoon to steal, and as a result, they never left her alone! As an extension, Raccoon met some of their other friends through staying with Maple in Possibility, including more honorary sisters and a wife (who may want to kill Maple, oops!) Maple is extremely important to Raccoon and they often get in childish arguments about each other taking care of themselves. Raccoon thinks Maple's work, whether it be writing, coding, or stealing (movies), is EXTREMELY high quality and they feel honored to get to see exclusive first looks to edit her chapters. Raccoon loves her very much and she will forever and always want her the very best! Daybreak - Honorary sister / Best friend! A lucky chance meeting brought one of the most important dragons into Raccoon's life and they will ALWAYS be grateful for meeting Daybreak. In the same busy market, she also gave food to the hungry mutt, and once you feed a street dog, they'll never leave you alone! They quickly considered each other an honorary sister and Daybreak always found more ways to make Raccoon giggle and smile. Every time she visits Possibility, she can always meet Raccoon's excited face to meet up with her again. Raccoon loves their Daybreak very very much. They love getting to talk about their interests and plans and Raccoon LOVES the worlds and art that he makes up. His colorful art and wonderful stories are so sweet and strong and it always makes them happy when he shares those with them! Raccoon loves seeing the things he makes, whether that be their art, stories, or code, and they'll always love and admire him very, very much. Firefly - Honorary sister / BUG friend! - Canon timeline relation -- haha what a cool news bug -- - Raccoon considers their relationship with Firefly to be pretty tight and rad! They love getting to talk to the goofy looking dragon and hearing all her ideas and seeing her plans! She's dragged them into a lot of her interests, some Raccoon doesn't quite understand and some Raccoon swears to actually investigate. They love spending time with Firefly either way and loves them so much. Jubilee - Honorary sister / ALSO BUG friend!! - Canon timeline relation - LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING MORROWS - - Jub's absolute superb spunky little best bi! Raccoon loves hearing them talk about their interests and go absolutely wild doing the things she enjoys! She's successfully dragged Raccoon into her antics more than once whether they've liked it or not (but mostly they have). While they do HEAVILY prefer when their content isn't sad, Raccoon loves the things that Jubilee makes, writing, art, or video-wise. Copper - Friend Copper is extremely important to Raccoon, even if they don't talk all that often! Their passing exchanges are always seen with rose-tinted glasses and seeing each others' work make each other smile! Raccoon is always hoping that Copper is doing well, trying to make nice gestures towards her, and Raccoon has the impression their good feelings and intentions are mutual! Fog - Ol' Friend Though Fog and Raccoon hardly cross paths as much as they used to, Raccoon still thinks positively of her! Raccoon loves get to talk to her when they have the chance, and seeing her art and content always makes them happy. They hope she's doing well! Kalispell - Ol' Friend Kalispell was one of their first friends online and they have nothing but fond memories of her! Raccoon hasn't spoken or seen Kalispell in quite a while, but they enjoyed their old conversations and messages greatly. She was influential to Raccoon and they wish her nothing but the best. They hope she's happy and well. Stormbreak - Friend Stormbreak is a wonderful dragon in Raccoon's eyes and they're glad to have gotten to talk to him more often as of recently. He's a good person and a fantastic creator! Their projects, written or illustrated, are so well thought out and interesting that Raccoon can't help but feel inspired by their hard work. But generally, it's just nice to find themselves in conversations with them! Forget-Me-Not - Good Acquaintance Raccoon thinks positively of Forget-Me-Not! They think their content is always well made and everything has hard work and care put into it. It's nice to talk to the hybrid and share common interests! Though, they've only met rather recently and Raccoon would like to talk more often! Vaporwave - Good Acquaintance! Vaporwave is held in a high regard in Raccoon's mind and they really appreciate their conversations as of late!! They've appreciated all their kind words and gifts and especially the conversations they've gotten to share! It's nice to gush about interests with another dragon and Raccoon thinks that they and Vaporwave are decent victims to share each others' interests! ::Other - For non-sona relationships! To add your character, they must have roleplayed! Brisk - Date mate!!! It wasn't Maple's intention to have her honorary sister and her rival acquaintance to fall for each other, but how the turn tables turn. To say Raccoon had a little crush is an understatement. They were a flustered mess when they recognized her as Maple's "friend," and probably queried Maple in the LEAST subtle way to find out more about her. They tried making friendly gestures towards her and try becoming better friends with her. Despite Maple's surprise and Brisk's distaste for Maple, they were, eventually brought together in a goofy relationship between a dangerous, tall, cold IceWing and just a little happy mutt. Despite so many of Raccoon's friends being hesitant to trust Raccoon's taste in partners (considering she HAS been awfully close to being, and has been, a bit murderous, Raccoon has a firm belief that her external coldness is just a defense and that she's so much more and so much warmer and soft once being give the patience and trust to show it. :Trivia "But even one conversation and one weird look at me doesn't mean you know everything about me! I'm so much more than a silly canine thief." :Trivia *Tries writing or drawing as commissions to get an honest living. Usually has to beg for jobs, so stealing is still a primary source of income :// *As of NOW, Raccoon's modern/anthro version has no story attached to it. Until Whisper Woods is revamped, anthro Raccoon is just another variation that can be drawn. *Despite acting and looking like a dog, they are 100% a dragon. *They are made up of headcanon tribe appearances! **They're primarily MudWing, but their other prominent tribes are SeaWing, IceWing, and SandWing. *Their eyes disappear when their mane is covering them. :Likes *food *sleeping *drawing *their friends!!! *girls *animals *feeling trusted/important *doing things well :Dislikes *mornings *tiredness *disrespect *dry scales *being unneeded *hurting rather than helping :Gallery "Get my flattering angle!!! I'd do the same for you!" Coon.png|enigma's a butt too Hot_Kool_Aid_Kiddo.png|By Daybreak!! tHANK YOU A LOT!!! File:Kool_aid.png|ALSo by Day!! RaccoonGirliebySimmer.png|By Simmer!! AestheticPrize3.png|by Infinity!!! Raccoon .png|by dreamdancer!! Hot_Kool_Aid_Kiddo_infobox.png|old infobox by Daybreak!! File:Dogreiel_by_dray.png|coonriel by dray!! File:Eggnogma_bday_present.gif|by Jarkie!!!!!! File:Sunset_seller_by_copperwingz-dcl2pev.png|by Copperwingz!! File:Raccoon_headshot_perha.png|by Me:tm: File:Pink_bubblegum_by_copperwingz-dcouwwo.gif|ALSO BY COPPERWINGZ Screen Shot 2018-11-07 at 8.14.52 PM.png|by Nibby the Bird!! Absorbs.png|by Dewdrop the suchomimus, i thank you greatly for your service,,,,, Raccoonnnn.png|by SkyFireStone!!!!!!!!!!!! they look so soft and fluffy thank you,,,,, Doggy doggy doggy doggy.png|by Marble-y cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRIES they make me so happy thank you. Bowwowow Raccoon!.jpg|by Verglas the IceWing!!!!!!!!!!!! pubble brinxe,,,,.png|BUBBLE PRINXE (whos nonexistant in wof (shrug emoji)